


The Jitters

by babbley



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbley/pseuds/babbley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thirty minutes left, and Nezumi has got the jitters. Aimlessly he decides to explore the hall, until he happens upon a certain someone. Together they sort through (and develop) pre-wedding nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one; I'd say it's rather cute. No real verse really. Takes places a few years after Nezumi has returned.  
> I hope you like it.

Thirty minutes until everything theoretically changed. Exactly thirty minutes until his life would be somewhat the same. The few guests had already filed into their seats, and soon he would take his place at the front of the alter. Legally they had been married for two weeks, but upon popular request (and their own desire) a small ceremony would take place to commemorate the event. 

Nezumi gulped, antsy and anxious about what was to take place. The small hall had been decorated with bouquets of bluebells and white roses. To say that the tux he wore was casual was a downright lie. Hell, he’d even left his hair down for a change. Formality reeked, and for some reason the calm and confident Eve was far from his side. 

He heard dogs bark, and jumped. Usually the man was cool and unshakable, but if the damn dog barked one more time he might vomit. Deciding not to risk projectile vomiting on his friends Nezumi wandered. He wandered into several rooms of the hall, none as decorated or beautiful as where the wedding would take place. He saw heaps of plastic chairs and a number of tables all pushed in rooms, storage taken seriously.

However, one room he came upon was different. Nezumi poked his head into a lit room, from which he heard heavy breathing. Instantly he saw Shion, panicking. His husband was pacing, pulling at his grey tux, eyes closed and beet red. If Shion ever saw something more silly and lovely he’d be damned, because the chance of their being something like that was one in ten billion.

“Shion, you nervous too?” Nezumi asked. 

“Hey Nezumi,” Shion’s tone was urgent, “Wait! Go away! You can’t see me before the wedding! Oh no, what have we done? This is--”

“You’re not a girl, remember? Or are you? I thought I was gay but hey I don’t judge, moron.” Nezumi broke in, struggling not to laugh. Suddenly his nerves were replaced with calm as he wanted to comfort Shion.

“Right. Yes. I know that. I’m a biology and ecology prodigy; of course I know that!” Shion’s red face turned pink as he let out a sigh. “I’m the stupidest prodigy ever. Goodness.” 

Watching Shion’s reactions was always entertaining. How he managed to be so theatric but have the worst line delivery was ludicrous, and amazed the man. Watching Shion play with his jacket again Nezumi stepped into the room. He stood very close to Shion, removed both his hands from the garment, and took them in his own. 

“We’re already married, you know,” Nezumi whispered softly. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Shion replied, his whisper matching Nezumi’s, “Not one bit.”

“I’m glad your short term memory still holds then, Your Majesty.” 

“How can you be sarcastic at a time like this?” 

“We’re already married, goof. This is a formality.” Nezumi said, rolling his eyes, “And you agreed at it was a good idea.”

“How are you so… not nervous?” Shion asked, ignoring Nezumi’s words. 

“I was nervous. But seeing you nervous was kind of cute so I wasn’t anymore.”

“Oh,” Shion perked up, looking into Nezumi’s dark eyes. “Do something cute for me? Please? It’ll make me feel better.”

“Shion, I am not cute,” The taller protested, “I am many things. Scary, dark, mysterious, et cetera. Cute however, no. I am not cute.” 

“You’re the cute pie in my eyes,” Shion giggled, “Stupid.” 

“Really?” Nezumi chuckled, “Alright. Let’s fix that.”

Looking back to make sure nobody was approaching Nezumi put his hand on Shion’s elbows, and leaned in closely. He muttered explicitly in Shion’s ear, and promptly licked behind. The reaction was instant, he could feel Shion tense, and saw as his ears and face turned red once again. If Shion ever called him cute again there would be a blatant lie. Nezumi was satisfied, seeing as all he said was 'You know what people do after weddings, Your Majesty? Let's find out.' 

“N-Nezumi! You’re evil! How could you do that at such a pure moment?” Shion stuttered angrily. 

“Easily,” Nezumi winked in response, “Also, that wasn't bad. You're a little kid, I swear. Now I’ll be seeing you in a few minutes, my love. Don’t piss yourself while I’m gone.”

“Quiet, you!” Shion called out as Nezumi strided out of the room.

Nezumi was still worried, still nervous, and still scared. Luckily he was with Shion. Luckily they were already married, and this was just for fun. Him and his husband were just here to have fun, and to let everyone have fun with them. Wedding ceremonies were useless in theory. His life had changed when they had met, now this was just somewhat official. Smiling, Nezumi walked back into the hall with it’s white and blue flowers. Grinning, he told all the dogs to shut up and stop being useless fleabags. Everything was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first No. 6 story not written at one am while tired and delusional. If you have any characterization advice or any advice at all (I know about the comma splice) please tell me!


End file.
